The Dog Prince
by blurgal
Summary: Shigure falls seriously ill and the only phone in the house broke down so he can't call Hatori. He transforms in the middle of the street. ShigureXMayuko CHAPTER 5 NOW UP. It's not lemon but nearly lemon... aha aha.
1. Falls ill

Disclaimer…Fruits Basket doesn't belong to me…(sigh)

The Dog Prince (remember to review after reading!)

"Argh… my head aches,"

Mustering all the energy he could, Shigure opened a bleary eye and propped himself up so that he could see the clock. It is… 1.07pm.

"Ah well, since I don't have any appointments today, I'll just sleep a while longer! O"

He covered his head with a pillow and went back to sleep. However, his hunger soon got the better of him and finally, he decided to get up to find something to eat. It was a mistake. The moment he got up, the world started spinning and stars started erupting before his eyes. He grabbed a chair to steady himself. Now fully awake, he realized that his throat hurts too.

"I don't feel so good today… "

A visit to the kitchen revealed that Tohru had saved something from breakfast for him before she left the house.

"Ahhhh…. Tohru… she'll make a great housewife," said Shigure, "Itadaikimasu!"

(starts choking and coughing)

Poor Shigure… he had extreme difficulty in swallowing his food because of his sore throat. It felt as if his throat was on fire. Too bad being this ill doesn't affect his appetite. He was still hungry.

"Oh man…" (grumbles) Giving up breakfast, he got up. He had to call Hatori over now. Being the family doctor, Hatori would be able to do something about it. Besides, he would make some good company in this large empty house.

As he got up, the familiar dizzy spell came back again, with an added wave of nausea. Shigure immediately clapped his hands to his mouth. He could feel his breakfast churning around in his stomach. _Damnit…_He raced to the toilet.

Some time later…

His strength nearly all sapped out of him, Shigure wobbled over to the phone. His hand shaking, he weakly lifted up the phone to his ear only to find that there was no dial tone. It was only then that he remembered that just the day before, Kagura had thrown the phone across the room at Kyo in one of her tempers. Kyo had managed to dodge it, sustaining no injuries whatsoever, but the wall isn't so lucky. The phone had probably stopped working.

"NOOOOOOOO!" A cry of anguish escaped Shigure's lips. He sank to the floor. What is he supposed to do now in his helpless state?

Shigure: TTTT

Me: Awwww… Poor Shigure…

The sun beat down mercilessly and there was not a single cloud in the sky. Shigure wobbled on. He is going to use what's left of his energy to find the nearest public phone, call Hatori and go back home. Of course, he shouldn't be out in his condition but he didn't really have a choice, having Kagura destroyed the one and only phone in the house. Yes, he must really get himself a cell phone.

As the temperature outside got hotter, Shigure felt worse. The dizzy spell came back again, and he began to see double. Green stars erupted before his eyes, and this time they wouldn't go away, blocking his vision. Poor Shigure had no energy left, he had persevered long enough. He blacked out, right in the middle of the street.

POOF

The unconscious form of a man disappeared in a great puff of smoke, and when it cleared, a dog lay where he had been.

A/N: ok! That's for the first chapter, yes I know… it's a bit short. Things WILL get more interesting in the 2nd chapter! (Hopefully you will find it more interesting…) starts mumbling to myself Now please! Review! points at bottom left hand corner of the screen


	2. Mayuko appears

Disclaimer: Same as last.

The dog prince, chapter 2!

If you haven't figured it out… Words in _italics _are Shigure's thoughts.

………………………………………..

Shigure lay there in semi-consciousness, partially covered by his own clothes. By now, he had perspired so much that it was enough to dehydrate him. Shigure needed water bad. But there's no water in sight, the merciless sun drying every single precious drop in sight.

Luckily for him, it was such a hot day that the street is deserted. Not many would be willing to come out in this weather. Therefore, no one had seen him transform, which is a relief. However, none of Shigure's problems were solved. He had to get both himself and his clothes out of here, and fast, before anyone comes along and he transforms back.

He peeled himself off from the ground and got up. The world started spinning again and he could barely stand. However, he had noticed a nice shady spot behind the bushes some distance away. Plus, it's near the public phone. It would be an ideal place to hide until he transforms back. He must persevere. YES! GO SHIGURE!

He took one step forward and he was convinced that the world had turned upside down. A surge of nausea came back, but this time he had nothing to throw up, having regurgitated everything inside his stomach earlier in this afternoon. No, he will have to persevere, much as he felt like giving up. He took another small, painful step forward….

A few minutes later…..

"Just a few meters more to go…" Shigure muttered to himself. Even talking takes a lot of effort. _Crap, I shouldn't be here at all…_

Finally, his body couldn't stand the suffering any longer. The ground gave a final lurch and he collapsed from sheer exhaustion. _I'll just give up… Hatori can do the rest if I transform back… I don't care anymore… this is hell._ His eyelids slid shut. He suddenly felt really, really tired.

Suddenly, a beautiful voice awoke him from his deep slumber. Shigure was convinced he was dreaming. Mayuko was there, bending over him, cooing comforting words and stroking his aching, tired body.

_Oh god, great view…_ thought Shigure, looking into Mayuko's shirt as she bent over him.

He averted his eyes from her chest (Me: Shigure you dirty dog) and looked into her beautiful deep brown eyes. Stars danced in front of his eyes again but this only served to make her more beautiful. His mind went back to when they had been dating. Memories he never thought he still remembered flooded back as he looked into her eyes.

"_Shigure, you are my boyfriend, why won't you show me any sign of affection?"_

He isn't supposed to love anyone other than Akito. No matter how much he longed to touch her, to kiss her, he'd have to hold back if he didn't want their relationship to end up like Hatori and Kana's. Maybe he's a coward, but she'll never understand that he's doing it all for her.

_Too bad she's in love with someone else. I'm only a replacement._

………………………………….

When Shigure awoke he was still in his dog form, and it was clear, he was no longer lying in the middle of the street. Instead, he is lying on some pillows in an air conditioned living room. And this place looks and smells eerily familiar…

"Oh wow… I'm in Mayuko's house."

But before that…

_Shit, where are my clothes!_

**To be continued….**

A/N: I'm a great ShigureXMayuko, MwuXMurrue fan. For some reason, I like couples that quarrel… (not that Mwu and Murrue quarrel a lot) I don't know why… just find that cute… "

Thank you cheshirejin for reviewing! I'm glad at least someone is waiting for the next chapter… makes me more motivated to continue…

I know the chapters are short… I could have finished everything in one chapter… But I don't want the fun to end too soon don't I? (evil grins)


	3. In her house

Disclaimer: no change.

…………………….

"Ah! So you're awake!" Mayuko entered the room. She grabbed him around the middle and lifted him up.

"Ok, I'm not going to let a dirty stray like you wander around my house so first thing I'm going to do now is to bathe you okay?" She tightened her grip around Shigure, as she has heard many horrible stories about how dogs hate baths.

Of course Shigure did not struggle. Not only is he dusty, dirty, hot and sweating from lying in the sun for too long, he didn't mind Mayuko bathing him, her long, slender fingers lathering the foam on his body, feeling every single inch of his skin… It's also kind of nice having Mayuko carry him like that…XD

…………………….

"Bad doggy! No!" Shigure sent another wave of soapy water towards Mayuko. She let out a high pitched squeal that Shigure had never heard her emit before. Meanwhile, Shigure ogled at her, wet clothes clinging to every curve of her body. _Heh, this is fun… (evil grins)_

"BAD DOG! If you do that again I will just leave you outside in the streets! Hear that?"

Shigure whined and put on his best puppy dog look, which melted Mayuko's heart.

"Ok ok fine, don't look at me like that! I won't throw you out ok?" Mayuko sighed. What is she going to do with this dog?

It was a difficult chore trying to bathe Shigure. When he's finally clean and dry, Mayuko let out a sigh of relief. Wiping her wet body with a towel, she set in front of him a saucer with some dog food in front of it.

"Now eat up while I go bathe myself…"

Shigure looked at the brown mush with disgust. No, he has never eaten dog food before and he do not intend to anytime soon. He sniffed it tentatively and gagged. _No… I'm certainly NOT going to eat that. _Getting bored, he looked around the kitchen. There's nothing much to do, so he decided to go look for Mayuko.

He discovered her in the bathroom on the second storey. He stared at the door of the bathroom for quite some time, listening to the sound of water being run and her softly humming a song. Should he or should he not?

_Ayame had once said… Watching a woman bathe is also a kind of thrill…_

Grinning, Shigure pushed at the bathroom door with his nose, only to find it unlocked. Mayuko had just stepped out of the bath, dripping wet and without a towel.

"…………………………………."

The heat stayed on even as the sun is setting. Thus, there were very little people outside. A boy cycled past with his groceries, anxious to get back home. As there was hardly any traffic, he decided that it would be safe to cycle having his mp3 turned on at high volume. Suddenly, a scream cut through the air, causing him to fall off his bike in shock and surprise. A piece of soap flew out from the window of one of the houses and hit him on the side of his head. Then a brush flew out. He hurriedly got onto his bike and cycled away.

………………………….

Shigure walked out of the bathroom, wet once again, a few bruises here and there on his body.

_I guess there are some women who don't like being seen naked whether it's a man or a dog... _Shigure grinned. At least he got a look.

…………………………

Mayuko staggered out of the bathroom, fully dressed but still wet. In her hurry to get dressed quickly she did not dry herself properly.

_WHY? Why did I make such a big deal about a dog seeing me in the bath? It's not like it'll get too sexually attracted to me or something…_She blushed deeply at the thought. That dog did look as if it liked what it saw. She definitely did not like that look on its face. _Calm down… calm down… it's only a dog… a dog. _She took a deep breath. Ok, she's being silly about this; she might even have seriously injured the dog. And the dog is already ill. Worried, she decided to go check on it.

She walked around the house looking for the dog, only to realize she have not given it a proper name. _Now I can't call for it because it does not have a name! _

"Here doggy doggy! Where are you?" She looked everywhere for it but in vain. She even checked under the kitchen sink. Sighing, she returned to her room, only to find the unnamed one fast asleep on her bed. She gently stroked it, only to be alarmed at how hot he was.

Reaching for the aircon remote, she pressed on the power button. Nothing happened. She pressed on it again. Still nothing. She poked at it repeatedly, desperately, hoping that by some miracle everything was just a mistake and it will switch on and let out that wave of cool air she craved so much now.

Nothing.

…

"GAAAAH! THE AIRCON DOESN'T WORK ANYMORE!"

The scream echoed out into the night, startling everyone out of their peaceful slumber.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

A/N: I'm so sorry that I took so long to update! (goes into ritsu state) I AM SO SORRY, SOSOSOSO SOOOOOOORRYYY! GAAAAAAAAAAAH!

T.T I haven't been free lately cuz of school and stuff… But now March holidays are here, so I have a bit more spare time. It's only a week though…

Please review though! I just want to know that there are actually living people out there who read this and liked it… I love my reviewers and Roy Mustang, thank you so much! . All of you are such nice ppl…


	4. Dog Prince

Same old disclaimer… blah blah blah…

………………

"The aircon is gone… T.T" There is nothing Mayuko could do about it until morning when she could get the repairman to come and repair it… Till then, she'll just have to make do with a lousy fan.

"I guess I just have to live with it huh, doggy?"

Shigure remained curled up at the same position, asleep.

Mayuko smiled and stroked him gently. Not long ago, she had a dog just like that. It was a black Labrador puppy.

……………….

Its name was Kuro.

And it died as a puppy in a car accident a few months ago.

Mayuko never fully got over it. All her feelings came rushing back when she saw a dog that looked like Kuro lying in the middle of the road. It reminded her of how Kuro looked before he died. Just without the blood.

After the fateful incident, the house rang with a strange silence that was seldom heard after Kuro was brought home. Although Mayuko was often irritated by the amount of noise Kuro made, she wasn't used to the house being too quiet. When she came across Kuro's favourite rubber bone beside his small bed she couldn't bring herself to throw them away.

Also, Kuro often liked to abandon his small bed by the kitchen and sleep with Mayuko on her bed instead.

Mayuko smiled at the black dog curled up beside her on the bed. Kuro should look something like that now if he's still alive. She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to come.

……………

2A.M.

Mayuko tossed and turned, grumbling under her breath. She just can't fall asleep no matter how she tried. The stifling heat was unbearable. And her usual long-sleeved pajamas aren't helping either.

"ARGH! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!"

She unbuttoned her pajama top and threw it in a heap on the floor so she's left only in her old bra and pajama pants. And while she's at it she took off her pajama pants too. Cool air greeted her now bare and sweaty skin. Ah… there… so much better. She fell asleep a while later after a bit of sheep-counting.

…………………..

Mayuko opened her eyes blearily. It is late morning. Birds are chirping their song merrily just in the tree outside the window. Puffy magnolia white clouds floated lazily across the clear azure blue sky. Mayuko closed her eyes again. It was a Saturday. She didn't have anything on today anyway so she figured she might just as well get some extra sleep. She hugged her Mogentai plushie tightly and turned on her other side.

There is a man on her bed.

Mayuko's eyes snapped open. What the---

The man murmured something inaudible in his sleep. His face was so close to her that she could feel his warm breath.

"I don't want to wake up yet….." He snuggled closer to her.

It took her a few seconds before Mayuko recognized who that man was. In a flash, she leaped out of the bed and whipped away the blankets, covering her nearly-naked body.

"SHIGURE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY BED!"

Shigure sat up wide awake with a start. "What the hell is that noise?" He sounded annoyed.

It was then she realized that Shigure was completely naked. She spun around quickly, blushing furiously.

_Is this for real? This is not a dream right? No, it's a nightmare. Well, it's not exactly a nightmare, Shigure has a really nice body…slender and muscular…He's really handsome too…It doesn't really hurt to see him like that right? He is also really…NO! NO! I shouldn't think like that… _Mayuko shook her head furiously, as if to shake out all thoughts of Shigure being naked from her mind. She should NOT think like that. Absolutely NOT.

………………

Shigure looked at her with amusement. Even from her back view he could see that she was blushing pretty hard. Even her ears and the back of her neck were all flaming red.

_Well… at least she isn't trying to call the police to arrest the naked man that had suddenly turned up on her bed…_Shigure smiled to himself with amusement. _She is so cute…She's really hot too…_Shigure thought back to what had happened yesterday, in the shower. As he looked at her facing the wall with her neck and ears still flaming red, he suddenly had the strong urge to hug her, to kiss her, to shower her with passion like he couldn't two years ago, when they were still a couple.

"_Shigure, I'm your girlfriend… Why won't you show me any sign of affection at all?"_

He couldn't remember how he had replied to that, probably made some stupid remark. All he could remember is, they broke up after that. _I'm a coward, I gave up Mayuko for Akito just so that I don't have to face her wrath. For that, I caused Mayuko so much hurt. She will never forgive me…_

_And I do not even have the courage to face her…_

…………………….

Mayuko sensed someone was standing behind her. She spun around only to see Shigure standing very near to her.

"…" She could feel her heart beating so loudly that she was afraid Shigure might be able to hear it too. _Is he going to do what I think… no… hope he's going to do?_

Shigure suddenly grabbed Mayuko's face roughly and pulled her into a very deep kiss.

_If this was a dream it isn't half bad…_She kissed back._ Not bad at all…_ She forgot about the blanket and loosened her hold. The blanket slid down onto the floor with a soft thud.

_God.. Where did he learn to do that with his tongue…!_

And she completely forgot about the dog. For now that is. There are too many other distractions…

END

…

A/N: I resisted the temptation to make it lemon. Anyway, I don't have much experience in writing them. I don't know what Mayuko would do if she found out Shigure was the dog so… I just let her forget it for the time being. Too many distractions. XD

HI! AYA-CHAN! (waves frantically and sparkles) felt like it… XD


	5. Finally ahahaha

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own fruit basket

A/N: Fine… So I've decided to write another chapter… Thanks to someone's erm… encouragement… if it could be considered encouragement… (Ahem) This chapter is lemon… I have succumbed to my animal instincts! (Coughs) So yeah. If you don't like lemon…And if u don't think you're of appropriate age to do so… Don't read it. Your choice… My first lemon fic… don't be too mean…

AYA-CHAN! THANKS FOR UR HELP SO MUCH! (pounces) I needed it… (sparkle sparkles)

……………………….

Shigure kissed her so roughly that Mayuko could feel her lips bruising under the pressure. She responded by pressing her palms on Shigure's wide firm chest and kissing back with equal force and passion.

Suddenly, she realized that this was Shigure she was kissing. SHIGURE. The same Shigure which she had dumped two years ago. The Shigure who had flirted with the waitress on their first date, and most of all, the Shigure who had seemed so reluctant to touch her despite the fact that she was his girlfriend. Had he really ever thought of her as his girlfriend?

Stunned, she summoned all her willpower to pull away from the kiss. She stepped backwards, putting as much space as necessary between her and Shigure, her fingers touching her lips where he had been kissing just a few seconds ago.

"What… what did you do that for!" Her voice was shaking.

"Who do you think you are? What are you doing here in my room…..Naked!" Mayuko screamed at him.

"Get out of here! You are not welcome. This is my house and you are out of my life!" She released out all the anger that she have kept pent-up in her for the past two years.

"You are really a fiery little shrew aren't you…? But don't worry, your temper excite the hell out of me." He stepped close to Mayuko and started toying with the ends of her caramel brown hair. Enraged and embarrassed, Mayuko put both palms on his chest and pushed him away, hard. Losing his balance, Shigure fell onto the bed.

He chuckled. "Come." He reclined on the bed and held one hand up to Mayuko. She admired his long, beautiful body illuminated by the sunshine pouring in from the window, how he is slender, but still slightly muscular, hints of abs but not over-pronounced abs and a rock hard chest, regardless… It was full of persuasion and promise of pleasure for Mayuko. Without thinking, she gravitated towards him for his touch that was owed to her from so long ago, his eyes captivating her to fall into his warm muscular arms. She allowed herself to be pulled to a sitting position on the bed, and Shigure's body leaned towards her, nearly touching hers.

His lips brushed against hers lightly before fastening hotly. He gently nudged open her mouth with his tongue and when she granted him entry, he tasted every inch of her mouth in one swift sweep, then licking and savoring ferociously like a raved dog. A moan escaped from deep within Mayuko's throat. One of Shigure's hands started to grope her left breast while the other fumbled with the bra hooks on her back. It sprang apart easily and he moved his hand up and down her smooth back. As her bra fell off, Mayuko realized what was happening. She was kissing Shigure, and she was responding too eagerly…

"No… Shigure… we shouldn't…" She protested feebly and tried to push him away. He caught her hands and held them down in a grip that was so tight it was painful. Mayuko looked into his eyes and saw raw hunger and passion burning in his eyes that she had never seen before.

"You shall soon know, dear Mayu-chan, in this kind of situation I will be the one that is in control." Shigure started to move his groin in slow circles around hers and moaned. Mayuko could not help but arch her hips to meet his. A delicious wetness started to pool in her panties.

Shigure soon spotted a tie on the messy floor of Mayuko's bedroom. Not wanting to take any chances of Mayuko accidentally hugging him, he picked it up.

Mayuko protested. She struggled, but Shigure was too strong for her. In an instant, he had her firmly tied to the bedpost. A stream of vulgarities escaped from Mayuko's mouth. She strained against the tie and thrashed around but in vain. Shigure silenced her by putting two fingers on her lips.

"Shh… It's still early; you don't want to wake the neighbors…" He began to trace her lips with his fingers. Whatever words Mayuko was going to say froze on her lips immediately.

"Oh Shigure…" she said breathlessly…

…………………………..

Aya-chan: Fantastic! Spectacular! YAYness! Wonder wad will happen in the next chapter! Wahahahahah!

Blurgal (aka shigure-baby): (raises one eyebrow) you'll know what will happen anyway…

Aya-chan: …

Blurgal: And remember to review! AHahahaa…


End file.
